legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Yamai Sisters
The Yamai sisters are two spirits that appear in the on the light novel volume 5 and on the second season of the anime Date A Live, they are spirits divided by personality and mind. Appearance Being identical twins, Kaguya and Yuzuru look almost the same. They both have orange hair and blue eyes and appear to be of the same height. However, watching carefully, both still have their individual characteristics. Kaguya Yamai She has "a characteristically delicate body that looked like it would break if hugged too tightly" as described by Shido. Her hair is braided up, and she has a lean figure. She has a determined expression for most of the time. Kaguya's Astral Dress is mainly the color purple and has chains on her right hand and foot. The lower half of her body has a half skirt around her waist which drops to the knees and opens around her thighs. Kaguya's height is stated to be 157 cm, and her three sizes are B79/W56/H81. Yuzuru Yamai She has "the body of a model" as described by Shido. Her hair is braided in three portions, and she has a curvy figure. She has a vague expression and keeps her eyes half closed for most of the time. While her sister's Astral Dress is mainly the color purple, Yuzuru's dress is bluish-purple with a small cape and has chains on her left hand and foot. Yuzuru's height is stated to be 158 cm, and her three sizes are B90/W61/H86. Personality Despite being twins, their personalities are almost complete opposites to each other. Kaguya Yamai Outgoing and outspoken, one can say that she is childish or immature. Kaguya often speaks rather unrealistically, as if she is acting. It is later revealed that it really is acting. Kaguya believes she needs to talk like this because she is a Spirit, and therefore "super awesome", and therefore must act appropriately. Yuzuru Yamai She often speaks in a robot-like speech pattern; when arguing with Kaguya, Yuzuru always sneers at her and points out the flaw in Kaguya’s argument. She tells the point of comment before speaking the rest. For example, "Confirm: Shido". She also speaks in a third-person perspective sometimes. Gallery Kaguya_Yamai.png Charakaguya6_0.png Yuzuru_Yamai.png Charayuzuru7_0.png fvrweeeafbetvgsrbe.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Flyers Category:Ghosts Category:Angel Category:Abusers Category:Speedsters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Opportunists Category:Mastermind Category:Jerks Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Mass Murderers Category:Incriminators Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Sibling Category:Telepaths Category:Perverts Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bludgeoners Category:Staff Users Category:Rapists Category:Tragic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Whip-Users Category:Stalkers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Destroyers Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Curse Users Category:Elementals Category:Archers Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters from the Date A Live universe Category:Court of British Underworld Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters favorited by DiabloVil Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Twins Category:Members of Knights of the DigiDestined Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Maaya Uchida Category:Heroes Category:Ratatoskr & Rogues Members Category:Magical Girls Category:Reformed Villains Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sarah Emi Bridcutt